Dime tu nombre
by Maia Sharaiam
Summary: Hermione pasa una mala noche por culpa de sus pesadillas que tienen como protagonista a un pequeño rubio. Este fic es un regalo para Sweet Nini, es un oneshot que tiene como base su fic Nunca me olvides. Disfrutadlo y decidme qué os parece :P


**Dime tu nombre**

**H**ermione despertó sobresaltada. Se sentó en la cama y soltó la almohada, que la tenía fuertemente agarrada. Se frotó los ojos y se notó la cara húmeda. Estaba llorando, otra vez.

Otra vez ese maldito sueño. Siempre era igual. Aquel niño aparecía frente a ella, sonriendo alegremente, y empezaba a correr. Ella corría tras él, quería llamarle, gritar su nombre, pero no lo recordaba. Después, cuando creía alcanzarle, despertaba agarrando la almohada con desesperación.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba saber quién era, sabía que era alguien real; tenía que recordar, que no se quedara simplemente en su inconsciente.

Imágenes borrosas acudieron a su mente, como viejas fotografías: dos niños pequeños jugando; la niña sola, en el suelo, llorando; de nuevo, los dos juntos, el niño la abrazaba para calmarla; otra vez, la niña sola y llorando, pero el niño no aparecía, se rodeaba las rodillas con los brazos y sujetaba una estrella entre sus manitas.

Abrió los ojos. Al fin conseguía recordar, pero también a comprender porqué aquello estaba en lo más profundo de su mente. Aún así, su memoria le escondía el nombre del pequeño rubio. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Más imágenes vinieron a ella. Una habitación de techo inclinado, un ático, un cómodo sillón de terciopelo verde en un rincón, ambos acurrucado en él y el niño contando una fantástica historia mientras la castaña se dormía en sus brazos. Después la imagen cambiaba, era la misma habitación, pero estaba vacía, él se había ido.

Abrió los ojos otra vez, pero su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas. Conforme iba recordando aumentaban sus ganas de llorar y su añoranza. Ahora le necesitaba más que nunca, que acudiera a ella y la abrazara, que le dijera que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien. Pero él no estaba allí.

Se volvió a tumbar y enterró la cara en la almohada. Se durmió al poco, aún llorando.

El sueño volvió a comenzar. Otra vez el rubio estaba ante ella y, tras un par de segundos, echó a correr. Ella empezó a perseguirle, pero, tras recorrer unos pocos metros, tropezó con algo y calló al suelo mientras soltaba un pequeño grito de sorpresa. El niño se paró en seco y se quedó mirándola. Hermione levantó el bajo de su vestido azul para mirarse la rodilla.

- Mya, ¿estás bien?

- Dra…Draco…- gritó.

- ¡Mya!

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Draco estaba junto a ella y la miraba preocupado, hasta que, un segundo después, recompuso su expresión.

- Al fin despiertas, llevas gritando un buen rato y aquí no hay quien duerma – dijo en tono frío.

Hermione le miró un instante, desorientada, luego le miró malhumorada.

- Por Merlín, Malfoy, déjame en paz.

Le intentó sostener la mirada, pero no duró mucho, las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos. Desvió la mirada para intentar contenerlas, pero, al final, éstas vencieron y se derramaron. Se echó para atrás, intentando alejarse de Draco. "Por favor, delante de él no", suplicó Hermione a su cuerpo, ¿por qué tenía que llorar?

Draco la miró titubeante (podía preemitírselo cuando ella no le observaba). No soportaba verla así, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla y protegerla, como cuando eran niños, cuando todo era fácil y se resumía a esperar el momento en poder ir a buscarla para jugar. El impulso fue demasiado fuerte, y no quería resistirse a él, cuando ella intentó alejarse de él, la rodeó con sus brazos.

Hermione se quedó paralizada y paró hasta de respirar. Al momento siguiente, hizo un pequeño intento de soltarse (muy pequeño, la verdad), pero él no la soltó. Cedió y se dejó abrazar.

La acercó más a su cuerpo y la acurrucó en sus brazos.

- Tranquila, Mya, estoy aquí – susurró.

Hermione había vuelto a adormecerse.

- Te he estado esperando, has tardado mucho – le respondió, acomodándose mejor para volver a dormir.


End file.
